User blog:Cartoonprincess/SEDDIE FANFIC pt. 2 XD
I decided to continue because I recently came up with new ideas!!! I'm mostly doing this for my own pleasure, but all comments/constructive critisism is appreciated. :) 'Freddie's Blog: 5/10/2010 I'm starting to feel somewhat conflicted. I've been thinking...''really thinking, and I think I may be thinking too much, because I've come to a disturbing realization. Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning; As I have mentioned frequently before, I am madly and deeply in love with Carly Shay. I still vividly remember the day I first met her. I was only 11, and I was experiencing my first move. At first, I thought that this would be a really crappy thing for me. Fortunately, before I could complain to my mother, I saw her. I was at a loss of words. She was beautiful. Naturally, undeniably beautiful. The light was reflecting off her dark brown hair in such a perfect, indescribable way. I kept telling myself, *I must be dreaming!* I knew from that moment on, that I loved her. Unfortunately, this wonderful, amazing moment was spoiled almost instantly when a certain blonde-headed demon came running up the hallway. Her voice was loud, proud and unforgiving. A mischevious smile was sitting on her face. She started cackling like the wicked witch she is. I noticed her long, curly, blonde hair. The light was reflecting off of her head, as well, and it made it look so shiny, it was almost blinding. She must have caught me staring, because she suddenly looked into my eyes. She looked rather irritated. I quickly glanced over at the angelic, nameless brunette. Her face was scrunched up in a feminine pout. I blushed in embarrasment. I decided to gather up all the wits I didn't know I had and introduce myself. The rest is history. I began to think about the present day. Carly somehow doesn't seem as beautiful as she did before. Her flawless complexion is now hidden under her excessive makeup. Her personality, which was once sweet, innocent and cheerful, is now tainted with stress and angst that she often takes out on me. I thought back to all the times she rejected me. Before, I thought I could handle it, but a boy can only take so much heartbreak. I thought back to when she kissed me. I was surprised that I didn't feel any kind of spark. This was something I had wanted for a really long time, and yet, the whole thing felt so forced...and wrong. Then, I started to think about Sam. Sure, she abused me in every way possible, but lately, it has become a different kind of abuse. Almost flirty, in a way. And what's worse is that I feel like I'm starting to provoke it. I've honestly never hated her, but I've always been so scared to admit this. I don't want to sound like a wuss. When we kissed, it just felt so nice and natural. For those 8 seconds, I felt like I was completely myself. Not having to hide or pretend. I liked it. Okay, now I'm 10 times more conflicted than I was before.... Okay, I know I dramatized it. But what did you think? Comment below. Category:Blog posts